


Royal Football

by DreamerEmma



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles - Fandom, directioners, harry styles & louis tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Football, King - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Styles - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larryisreal, larrystylinson, manchesterunited, royal, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Harry is the future heir to the throne, who is torn between royal label, and love for his boyfriend. Louis is a famous Manchester United player who loves the look of Styles in the stands, although he knows that he completely doesn't understand the rules of football.





	Royal Football

''Go, Lou, go! "Harry screamed, sitting in the stands at Aon training complex. He was one of the few non-footballers who could come here. His name and origin allowed him to accompany his beloved anywhere and anytime. - Shoot!  
He didn't quite understand the rules of football, although Louis explained him a million times what the Offside is. He drew on a piece of paper, set his pawns, and became nervous as Styles shook his head at the question, "Do you understand now?" Finally he surrendered and pretended to got everything. Although the truth is that he still didn't know why the lines limiting the field of the player can not be painted, since they are somehow adopted in the rules.  
The coach blew his whistle and both teams came together to him. Harry saw his lover lean against his knees and take a deep breath. Slowly he stepped into the tunnel with the footballers heading for the locker room, and he stood in the corridor. Half an hour later, the boy smiled at Louis, who in black tracksuits walked up to him.  
''You were wonderful!'' said Harry, gave his cheek to Louis. ''Ready for the finale?''  
"I'm scared as fuck. I'm in the first lineup.''  
''You'll win, I'm sure'' Styles slipped his hand into Louis' small hand and smiled. Now the man had no problem walking with his boyfriend, drinking water, and two years ago they had to pretend good friends and couldn't even touch in public. ''I'm starving''  
''Are we going to my place?''  
"What are we going to eat?" "Hazz asked, because Louis had been eating typical sports for a long time, and Styles was eager for something totally unhealthy to drink with an unhealthy drink.  
''I'll take you to the pizza on Sunday, I promise. After the finale we go to a huge pizza. And double ice cream. And liters of cola, oh.''  
''Sure.''  
''And we go on holiday, you want? Ibiza or Hawaii, you can choose''  
Harry nodded and got into Porsche parked near. Sitting in Tomlinson's apartment, they talked about the upcoming UEFA Champions League final and dinner with the Styles family. The older of them prepared a chicken with rice that they both literally vomited, but had to suffer the last days, and then they would eat pizza again naked in the bedroom bed, and then burn calories in the most pleasant way.  
''How many goals do you have to score?'' Harry asked, playing with a straw in the glass. He didn't understand all the UEFA points or rules.  
''More than the opponent''  
''But one more or how?''  
''One more is enough. Do you want Coke?''  
''Yeah''  
After dinner they lay down on the couch, savoring the presence and the moment of calm. Louis was wearing sweatpants and Harry, lying on his lap, excited his half-naked body and wanted to take care of him.  
"Lou," he said softly and smiled when his boyfriend looked at him. ''Loueh'' He pulled himself up and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck, greedily into his mouth.  
After a few seconds, he sat on Tomlison's knee and worked his hips, not tearing his beloved lips. The boy's body smelled like Playboy shower gel, and Styles' senses went wild. Louis took off his sweater and shirt and threw the boy on the couch. The quick breaths pointed to the excitement they were about to give off at once. Harry's hand was quickly on the penis of a boy who made love bites around his lover's neck. They had no desire for long oral sex, so Lou reached for a bottle of lube when Hazz turned away. Living room was filled with the voice of leading in popular entertainment program and their groans. Especially Styles, who never could be quiet. No matter which one of them was top today, Harry was always the loudest.  
Couch, then shower and more fun. After all, they were lying in the bedroom, playing on the console and defying themselves after losing or winning the fight, kissing under the slightest pretext.  
''Will you stay overnight or take you away?" Louis asked when they realized that the city was already dark, and the watches were pointing at eleven o'clock.  
''I'll stay'' He smiled in reply.  
One of the shelves in the closet was occupied by the clothes of a younger boy, which consisted mainly of sweaters and tight jeans. Styles on every step had to take care of his appearance and behavior, which he often hated the fact that he comes from the royal family and someday he will be on throne. Well, unless his older sister, who was studying in the US and had some family responsibilities, would do it sooner. She preferred to have fun and enjoy life. Harry subconsciously felt that everybody counts on him and that they want to see him on the throne of England. Now he was studying at a London university and was not in a hurry to take over his duties.  
Friday was a day reserved for rest, strength and tactics. Shortly after eleven, Louis was going to meet with the coach, and Harry was going on a shopping spree to buy something for his boyfriend as a gift after winning The Champion League. He was sure of success of Manchester United, and he didn't allow himself to think about defeat.  
Walking through the shopping center, he wondered what he should buy. Tomlinson had practically everything and gifts were the norm in their relationship. Now curly boy wanted to buy something special, but when he was shopping, he didn't know what to buy. Finally, he went to the jeweler shop and greeted the saleswoman. The tall blonde offered help, and he politely thanked, adding that he was only looking around. His eyes jumped after bracelets, earrings, which for obvious reasons falling off, ending the rings. There was a crazy idea in his head, and the body was filled with fever.  
''An important step for the girlfriend?'' saleswoman asked. Styles looked at her, his mouth flung ironic: "You don't know who I am, do you?" but he only forced a smile, noting that ho only looks around. ''These sell well.'' She continued, pointing to a large diamond ring. His sister loved such. They were eye-catching and pointed to a thick wallet. He was sure that they didn't sell well, because not everyone could afford it, and the saleswoman just wanted to stretch it out.  
Finally he said goodbye and left. Going back to Louis's house, he thought about the gift that had attracted him so much. He didn't know that the engagement wouldn't be too quick, but on the other hand they already had rings that they gave itself on the first anniversary with the promise that they would someday swap them for engagement rings.  
He imagined, as he falls to the knee in the middle of the field after the match won by Louis. He smiled at the thought of the brunette's reaction. He would have been surprised, and then he would shout loud "Yes". And then there would be pictures and articles in the newspaper. This thought didn't make Harry happy and his smile disappeared. He was glad when his father allowed him to going out without the bodyguards, and after all these rumors he would surely be banned by going out alone. And then what? He would take a bodyguard even to Louis and he would watch him while sitting by the bed during their sex?  
Entering the man's apartment, he could smell the cooked food that he knew so well. Sitting at a marble island, he looked through jeweler pages in search of the perfect ring. He was too excited about his plan to turn this gift into another. Unfortunately, all rings are typically female, and he knew that Louis would laugh at him for diamond jewelery, which usually man gives a beloved woman.  
''Are you listening to me, Harry?'' Tomlinson's voice interrupted his thoughts. Styles looked into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, not knowing what to say.  
''Sure''  
''So what did I say?''  
"Lou, Lou, I'm sorry," he said when his lie had been spent. ''I just... well... I was thinking, okay?''  
''Sure, the phone is more important''  
"You probably talked about tactics for the match, and I don't understand that''  
"I was talking about our holiday, but I don't know if you want to go at all if you don't give a shit about me”  
''You know it's not true. And I can't wait our holiday”  
After the meal, Louis was watching television, and Harry still looked jeweler page. Finally, his lips parted when he saw a wide ring with a diamond embedded in the middle and smaller diamonds in the colors of the rainbow.  
''What do you have there?" Louis asked, seeing his boyfriend's reaction.  
"Oh, nothing, I found your nice picture," said Harry, smiling, and Lou believed because Styles was obsessed with him, and sometimes he was looking for articles with nice Tomlinson's photos in action on the field.  
''You're not normal ok'' he said, and went back to watching TV.  
Hazza with all the forces trying to hide the excitement and reviewing a detailed offer. There was a possibility of engraving, but he has to wait for three days, and he didn't have time. He jumped up from the couch and headed for the bathroom. He chose the jeweler number and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Finally he heard a woman and quickly began to explain what jewelery he was about. He knew he shouldn't introduce himself, so he skipped the question about his name.  
"I mean, engraving, is that possible, right?"  
''Of course''  
"It's just such a problem that I need it tomorrow. Or for today.  
''Excuse me?''  
''Okay, tomorrow. But until twelve o'clock. I will pay extra, I beg you''  
''I have to talk to the boss. Please call in five minutes''  
''Sure, thank you''  
The woman hung up and Harry sat down on the tub. He wanted to scream with joy because he knew how much this step meant to them. Public marriage proposal would show the world that this isn't a prank or a momentary fashion gayness, which often accused the boy's father.  
''Everything is fine, Harry?'' Louis's voice snatched him from meditating again that day.  
''Yes''  
''Are you okay?''  
"Yes," he repeated, opening the door. "I was talking to Gemma, and I didn't mean to disturb you. She has to call back.  
"You never disturb me, little princess," Louis said fondly, though he knew how much Harry hated this nickname. He kissed him quickly before Harry had offended and returned to the living room.  
After a few minutes, Styles called back to the store, and with a heart thumping he waited for a response that could not be negative.  
''The ring will be ready tomorrow at eleven if the engraver won't be long. How many letters?'' The woman asked bluntly, and Harry counted on his fingers how many letters he needed.  
''Five. Larry. L a r r y'' he spelled  
''Okay, can I know your name? We need this to order''  
''Um... Grimshaw. Please enter Grimshaw''  
''Okay, Mr. Grimshaw, goodbye''  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then reminded him that he screwed a friend who would kill him for a favor. Another one. He chose his number and immediately began very nice:  
''Nick, you know how much I love you, don't you?''  
''I don't remember anything''  
''Cmon Nick, please, I love you so much. You are my Bambi deer, remember.''  
''Once again you say "Bambi deer" and won't do anything for you. And I'm sure you want something''  
''If I give you money now, will you take gift for Louis' tomorrow?" Remember who got you the tickets for the final," Styles said, causing Nick to run out of arguments.  
''I hate you, Styles, you know this. Give me an address and see you tomorrow''  
''I love you too, my Bambi deer!''  
He hung up and gave Nick a message to all the necessary information. With Nick, they had known each other since high school and had been keeping them since the first day of school, and their friendship has survived to this day. Harry could always count on him, and as a child he was grateful that he treated him equally, not as a royal family.  
Satisfied Styles returned to the living room and hugged Louis, laying on his lap. The man's apartment was one of the few places where Harry could feel so relaxed and one of the few places he loved so much that he would most like to spend days and nights there. Even in his enormous royal estate he feels uncomfortable. And everyone dreamed about the castle, with towers, a huge garden, the stuff and being a princess. Tfu, a prince.  
"Once again you'll tell Nick you love him, I'll kill you," he heard at one point.  
''It isn't good to eavesdrop''  
''It isn't good to talk to another boy that you love him. And this fucking 'Bambi deer', ugh''  
''You are jealous!''  
''No, Harry, but how would you feel if I told a buddy that I loved him?''  
''Probably very bad.''  
''Exactly. You would probably throw mugs and plates, slamming the door and crying for hours, then demanding to hug and apologize'' he said, reminding the situation that had occurred several times in their relationship. Always Louis had to apologize, because Harry was his princess.  
''Oh, sorry, babe. I won't do it again''  
He smiled and Louis kissed him on the forehead, which he loved so much. The heat from Tomlinson made Hazz feel safe and calm. In moments of sadness or tension it was Louis who was his deliverance. One longer hug and boy could move on to the royal ball or interviews. During interviews, he clutched a tiny stuffed animal he had in case Louis wasn't around. He got it in times when they couldn't show their love yet.  
Lying in bed, Harry planned how he should do it. About the engagement he had been thinking for some time, but ended up on plans because they still have time. Now he didn't believe he could do it tomorrow. That tomorrow can fall to one knee and ask his smol bean if he marry him. Will he spend the rest of his life with him? Forever and ever. Larry, as they were called by their friends, who knew how inseparable duet these two doves love to come from two different worlds.  
It was eleven, the room was impenetrable darkness, and Louis' breath was deep and loud. Harry lay in his arms and smiled as the boy moved and drew Styles to himself.  
"Forever Louis," he whispered and kissed Lou's hand.

♛ 

''My God, Nick, I'm your debtor!'' Styles said as they sat in Louis' apartment on this important day.  
''I accept the payment of tickets'' Laughed Grimshaw, who a few minutes ago brought a ring for Louis.  
Harry couldn't get enough of his views. In fact it was even more beautiful than the picture. Colorful diamonds were wonderful and fit Louis. Styles couldn't wait when it slides on his finger. He wondered if he should inform the family of this important decision, but he wanted to save his monologues. He knew what he was up to, but the love for Lou was stronger. He only sent a picture of the gift to Gemma with the caption: "If they win today, I will propose him, omggg!!! Keep your fingers crossed!!" and she asked if the parents knew. When he admitted that he didn't - his phone rang right away.  
"Dad will kill you," he heard.  
"Oh, I know, Gem, but..."  
"There is no „but”, "Harry. You should first tell everyone, you know how everything is going''  
''How, Gem?'' He asked, walking away. ''You can and I can't? If you find a guy, you can get married right away, and I don't?  
''That's not true, Harry''  
''So how it is?''  
"You just know that the everyony is going to talk, and we can't give a reason to gossip now''  
"And how's the party going? Remind me of these last pictures'' he said sarcastically, reminding sister drunken antics. A few weeks ago, the Daily Mail published pictures of her drunk.  
''Don't compare drunken pictures to an engagement'' the girl hesitated at the last word.  
''Gay engagement, you wanted to say?''  
"God, Harry, don't grab me for words."  
''Don't be so mean, you should support me!''  
''Do what you want, Harry. I only wish you happiness, but don't count on me when father gets mad. You are an adult''  
''Exactly. Adult. Bye''  
He hung up and went back to his friend. Shortly after six, they entered the stadium and occupied the right places. There were also Louis' sisters and his father. He greeted them and asked about their mood. They were excited about the game and his brother's victory. He felt pride when the Manchester United team came out of the stadium and the hymn resounded from the speakers. The first whistle made his heart speed up and the tense atmosphere kept for another minute. In the fifteenth minute Bayern Munich scored the first goal, and among the English fans rang out loud "Fuck."  
Louis' team didn'r give up and a few minutes later they gave them a reason to be proud. Harry was bad for the players from Germany, who fouls on power. But he knew how important this cup was and, on the one hand, he wasn't surprised. Another goal gave him a heart palpitations because Louis shot it and then huddled in a team mate.  
''C'mon, baby!" he shouted, and the people sitting near him smiled. He pulled a beret over his head and slammed at every smirk and clapped his hands. ''Faster!''  
The minutes passed and Styles felt his heart pound in the middle. During the break he slipped his hand into his pocket and involuntarily smiled, feeling the box. He didn't want to tell anyone about it, because joy and squeals of girls could reveal plans. He just pulled out the phone and tapped out "You're the best!!!!!!". Although he wasn't even sure that Louis had picked up the phone for the turf.  
The other half was a fight for life, because the result wasn't what everyone was dreaming about. The seventy minute was difficult for everyone, especially for Louis, who was once again fouled.  
"Shit," Harry muttered, and Louis' family looked at him. Styles apologized and recalled the words of his father, who didn't respond well to the vulgarisms. And those in public places were an insult to the whole family because culture starts at home.  
At the same moment the opponent's foot collided with Louis' head and the boy fell to the ground. The Theater of Dream turned into a big whistle and hum, and Styles' heart stopped. He knew that Bayern player didn't do it specially, but he still wanted to go down and scratch his eyes. He held his breath as Louis sat on the grass and clutched his head. Finally the paramedics picked him up and headed for the benches. Tomlinson swayed on his feet and looked as if he was about to fall.  
''Louis!'' Harry screamed, running toward the barrier. He tried to break through, but the security stopped him. ''Let me go! Louis! Don't touch me!'' He shouted when the bodyguard grabbed his arm. "Do you have any clue who I am?" he used the text he hated so much so far.  
In the end, someone let him down and he ran straight to the bench where Louis was sitting. The paramedics provided a cut eyebrow arch and a cold wrap on the boy's forehead.  
''My God, Louis!'' Styles caught the boy and looked at him. ''God, baby''  
He knelt in front of the boy and stroked his arm. Tomlinson didn't look good. He had a blurry vision and didn't say anything.  
''I feel sick'' he said in the end and got the bag for vomiting. Styles winced and looked away, knowing how the vomit people were acting on him.  
The doctor said that they should take Louis to hospital because vomiting and weakness are signs of a brain injury. Harry didn't know what to do, because today's day was to end completely differently.  
The day ended with an engagement on the turf, not sitting on the hospital corridor, waiting for the tomography to end. He quickly got up when the doctor came out of the room.  
''What about him, Doctor? "He asked.  
"I think he was seriously hurt, huh? There is visible hematoma, but hopefully it will get absorbed. Mr. Tomlinson will spend a few days with us.''  
''Can i see him?''  
"Don't overdo it," he said, pointing to the room Louis had been carrying.  
The boy asleep after a large dose of painkillers, so Harry didn't want to bother him with questions. He sat on the bed and stroked the brunette in his arms, kissing it every moment. The ringing phone frightened him. He was surprised to see the connection from his father, but finally he went out into the corridor to talk to him.  
''I saw the news about Louis, Harry. What about him?''  
''He is sleeping at the hospital and has hematoma or something.''  
'' They don't operate it?''  
'' Doctor said it is not so bad and hematoma itself will absorb.''  
''That's good.''  
''They won though?''  
"Of course, it's our Manchester'' Harry smiled, hearing these words. "Here's mother."  
"Hi, Mom," he said when he heard the woman.  
''How's Louis?''  
''He is sleeping. Probably not so bad.''  
''Oh, that's good, good.''  
''Can I tell you something, mom? I was supposed to propose him today.''  
''Excuse me?''  
''Propose, mom. We were supposed to be engaged today. On the grass. Just like that. Spontaneously.''  
''Spontaneously ?! Harry, that's an important decision! You should tell us!''  
"Oh, mom, I thought about it yesterday and it just came out. Or rather not come out, because we are in the hospital.''  
''God, Harry, you have to tell us about such decisions, you know that. The media are now lurking for gossip about you. Give your father a rest after the photos of Gemma. Do you want to finish your grandmother?'' The woman knew how much her children were related to her grandmother and always used her as an argument.  
''It's not fair, Mom.''  
''Don't do that, Harry.''  
"Mom, I will not have a girl, you know that well."  
''We'll talk about it at dinner, Harry. I can't talk right now'' The topic was cut short.  
Harry sighed and ended the call. Sitting in the room, he looked at the sleeping Louis and remembered his mother's words. His family still counted on the daughter-in-law, the future queen, someone with whom his mother would be able to go shopping and someone who would give them grandchildren. But here they had to count on Gemma because he wasn't going to change.  
He put his head on the bed, feeling tired. He didn't want to leave Louis, who could wake up at any moment. He promised to close his eyes only for a moment, while he fell asleep, not knowing when. In the morning he woke up, feeling a gentle stroking on his head. He grimaced, feeling the pain of his numb body, but the sight of the awakened Tomlinson pleased him.  
"You should be home, babe," he heard.  
''You are my home.''  
"Come here," he said, and turned aside to make some space for Harry.  
Styles hunched at him and closed his eyes. Louis's warm breath made Hazz go away again and was comfortable despite the small size. He loved huge, soft beds, but here he was not missing anything.  
''Very hurt?" He asked as Louis moved and hissed.  
''A little.''  
''Call the doctor?''  
''I can handle. What exactly happened?''  
''You had a foul on the match.''  
''Semifinal?''  
Harry was surprised when he heard the man's question.  
''Finale, Louis. You don't remember?''  
''Finale?! But how?''  
''Normally, Louis. Yesterday was the final of the Champion League. You played with Bayern Munich, don't you remember?''  
The man shook his head and asked for the result.  
''You won.''  
''Oh great. I have to call the guys!''  
''It's five in the morning, Louis. Go sleep, you'll call later. Congratulations, darling, but now you should rest.''  
He hugged Louis and gently stroked his cheek. Tomlinson finally fell asleep, and Harry with him. Just after nine in the morning, Styles left the hospital because he had to take some things home for Louis. In front of the building were reporters who wholesale questions and asked for Tomlinson's medical condition, because doctors were banned from giving any information, and the coach of the team had just dropped the information.  
"He needs a lot of rest, so please be quiet for our two," he said, then got into Louis' car, which was brought here by one of the footballer.  
Being at home, he looked at the ring that was supposed to be on the brunet's finger. He shook his head, hiding it between his clothes and waiting for another perfect moment. He quickly packed Tomlinson's most needed belongings and returned to the hospital, where he was already the boy's parents with his oldest sister.  
"Good morning," said Styles, entering the room. ''Hi, babe'' he kissed Louis in his mouth and started talking what he took for him.  
''We won, Harry!'' Lou interrupted him.  
''I told you about this morning.''  
''You did?''  
''Yes, Louis. This will take a long time, doctor?'' he asked, looking at the doctor.  
''Memory losses are normal after such an accident. Mr. Tomlinson should not be tired, so please don't be there long.  
''When will you let him go home?''  
''A few more days should be spent watching, and then we'll let him go home, but for the moment, the end with training and overdone.  
Harry nodded at the sign of understanding and sat next to his beloved.

 

♛

''Do you want to tell us something?'' Harry's father asked her voice that brooked no argument, which meant that his mother told him about the planned engagement.  
''No? Probably not.''  
''Probably?''  
''I don't know what you're talking about.''  
''Maybe about you and Louis?''  
''I still don't know what you are talking about. There wasn't engagement, that's what you mean, right?''  
''But they could have been, and today we would wonder how to cancel it''  
''I wouldn't think, because I wouldn't cancel it. Only you would have a problem with that.''  
''You know how it is, Harry. Even Robert confirmed that this is not a good time.''  
''For you and Robert is no time would be good. But if Lou was a girl, you'd be ready to make an engagement dinner with hundreds of guests right?''  
''Don't be impudent, Harry.''  
Styles shook his head and stared at the plate in front of him. The broccoli cream, which he loved so much, didn't make him happy today. He didn't feel hungry and preferred to be with Louis, who returned home two days ago. He had been sick from dinner and pretended to have a headache when they were due to go to London. That is why Harry sat here alone and longed for the warm hand of his beloved, who would join their fingers under the table, passing silent thoughts "Don't worry baby, I'm here with you."  
"Okay," he said finally, looking up at his parents. ''I want to inform you that I will propose to Louis on holiday in a week or two.''  
''Don't do that, Harry.''  
''I wasn't supposed to do this without your consciousness. Now you know and I would ask for no unnecessary comments.''  
''These are not unnecessary comments. You belong to the royal family and you live according to the label that has been with us for years.''  
''There is nothing in the label about the planned engagement, I don't know what you mean.''  
''Louis, Harry. So far there has been no such relationship in our family, and the label doesn't provide for two kings on the throne.''  
"That's why the Gem will take over the country, I have enough.''  
''You have no right to say so. You will not deny the blood that flows in your veins.''  
''I don't renounce blood. For that, you renounce a child who just wants to be happy. Now you can tell Robert to tell the country of my renouncing the throne. I don't give a shit about you. You and all the state that commands me to pretend to be someone I am not.''  
He got up quickly and stepped out of the dining room by the time he hit Edward, who had come to take the plates before the next meal. By packing his suitcase, he felt anger at his father and Robert, who always had to spoil everything. Since Harry's memory, this man has always been with them. He was an image and public relations advisor and always had the last word for things that were appropriate and inappropriate.  
Quiet knock made Styles speed up packing. He didn't want any chat. He wanted to be with Louis, who promised him a nice time.  
''Good morning, honey'' he heard the voice of his grandmother. The older woman hugged her grandson, whom she now saw so rarely. ''Everything is fine?''  
''Nothing is fine, Grandma," he moaned and sat down on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. "Parents don't allow me to think of Louis seriously, they are convinced that I'm going to end up with a girlfriend, and I can't be forced to like anybody more than a friend.''  
''You don't have to be forced, baby.''  
''I don't? Did you hear what they said? There can't be two kings.''  
''You are young, Harry and...''  
''And what?'' he interrupted her. ''You also want to tell me that someday I will find the right woman?''  
"It's not good to stop, Harry," she reproached him. "I wanted to say that they just thought it was a teenage freak and would soon be over you.  
''It will not pass me, I wanted to propose him at the last match.''  
''Your mom told me.''  
''Are not you angry?''  
"I think you should tell us, but I also think we can not stop you from following your heart.''  
''And then what? Will I be kicked out of the family? Exiled from the country?''  
"We don't live in the Middle Ages, Harry," she laughed.  
''So what? I just give up the throne and what? End?''  
''You really want to surrender the throne?''  
''No, but... but I can't be king with Louis, right?''  
The woman smiled, getting up. She gripped her grandson and kissed him on the forehead, whispering:  
''You can, honey, you can. You can be a rainbow king, my little prince''  
She left the room and Harry smiled, remembering her words. Talking to his grandmother gave him encouragement and knew what he wanted from life. Although now the only thing he dreamed of was a long holiday.  
He came down with his suitcase down and heard his father's voice coming from the office. He talked to Robert about the upcoming summer ball to be held in early July.  
"Hello, Harry," said the public relations specialist and smiled.  
''Good morning, Robert. Dad, I need a house key in Ibiza.''  
''Are you flying to Ibiza?'' asked Robert.  
''Yes. Where will I find them, dad?''  
''For how long?''  
''Week, maybe two.''  
''You will be at the ball, don't you?''  
''Yes. Unless I am released from the family until then'' he said, looking into his father's eyes. ''Can I have these keys?''  
The man without a word took the appropriate keys from the safe and the boy quickly said goodbye. Coming to Louis, he tried to muffle the thought with loud music. The 1980s was the best musical period according to Harry, who once again beat Bryan Adams's "Summer of 69," breaking his voice on the chorus.  
Entering Louis's apartment, he could smell the pizza. His mouth immediately filled with saliva, and his stomach let himself know.  
"Oh, my God, how good," he said, coming up to the hot meal box.  
''Hey, babe?'' Lou smiled at the sight of the boy who was going to return tomorrow.  
''Hi. Pizza without me?''  
''You were not supposed to be at your parents' dinner?''  
"I had, but I ate only some soup."  
''Are yo okay?''  
''Yes, but if you can, then pack up quickly, because in the evening we go to Ibiza, okay?''  
''Excuse me?''  
"You promised me a holiday, and now I need it so much.  
Sitting on a private airplane, Styles felt excited about the idea of a hot country and free holiday from parents or gossip. Louis felt much better, and Harry was going to use it soon. The best tonight, but he knew that both of them will be very tired.  
The house in Ibiza was quite large and would easily accommodate two large families. Harry remembered how they came here for every holiday. The pool and private beach provided seclusion and tranquility. Now it was getting dark, so there was no time for great entertainment. However, Styles couldn't refrain from the pool and after unpacking he quickly ran down. Jumping into the water, he enjoyed himself as a child and called Louis. They drowned and kissed, filling their presence. The dinner was light, and then they watched the TV, quickly falling asleep.  
The next day was spent on sunbathing and drinking colorful drinks. Bright and clear water attracted, and Louis was eager to use Styles property. In the evening, he felt that they would have a great time. After dinner he watched television in the bedroom, and Harry was doing something downstairs. Finally, he entered the room with a dance step with a bottle of champagne and Nutella and two spoons.  
"Do me a striptease," Lou said with a laugh, and Harry said there was no music, and he didn't undress without music.  
Tomlinson quickly searched Bryan Adams's song and played it through the paired speakers. Styles laughed, leaving food on the table and starting to twist his hips. He unrolled the buttons walking walk toward the bed. Finally, he threw his shirt on the floor and started his pants.  
''I want to do it! This place is mine'' said Louis and got up.  
Their lips immediately joined when the brunet reached for Harry's belt. He groaned, feeling his hand on his penis. He sat on the bed and let Louis kneel before him. Gently lifted, allowing to take his pants with boxers. He groaned a lot louder as Lou took his stiff penis to his lips. Styles could swear that there is nothing better than oral sex. He liked it when he gave it and he was given. Lou often praised him for his skills, because no one has as good tongue as Hazza has.  
Louis decided to play with his boyfriend and after a few moves he took out the penis from his mouth, and caresses changed into gentle kisses of the tip.  
"Fuck, Louie, please," he heard the boy's hoarse voice, which caused a smile on his face.  
"The princesses don't curse," he whispered, leaning over Harry. ''How much do you beg?''  
''Very. Very, daddy. Fuck me like never before''  
It was enough for Louis to feel another wave of excitement. Styles helped him take off his clothes and sucked on his neck, working on his penis with his hand. Both were excited to the limit and the only thing they dreamed was to feel in themselves. Harry turned and looked at Lou, who was excited at his buttocks and couldn't leave another love bite on them. Hazz didn't need a long preparation and a moment later he moaned at the weight of his boyfriend. Louis gently bitten his ear, accelerating his movements and confessing his love, affectionately calling her a princess.  
"Oh yes, Louis," he muttered with difficulty as Tomlinson hit his sensitive point. ''Oh yes. Lou... Louis, har... harder, oh.''  
Harry's orgasm made the brunet come up with a low moan. He smiled, falling back on his lover's back, and after a while lying down beside him. They kissed passionately, thanking themselves for the pleasure. They had such a small tradition and therefore were not supporters of fast numbers.  
''Harry?" Tomlinson whispered to the attention of the boy who stared at his" H "chain and thought hard about something.  
''Hm?''  
"If we ever break up, we'll still be friends, won't we?"  
Styles looked at him and frowned. "Is he just me..." thought boiled in his head covered with dense curls.  
''Do you break up with me?! "He said, struggling through his throat.  
''No! Of course no! I just...''  
''You break up with me! Oh my God, you don't love me anymore!''  
''No, Harry! I...''  
''You could have done it at home, not here!'' Harry screamed, pulling himself out of bed and pulling the blanket he had covered, walking to the bathroom. Louis heard the boy sniffs and saw how wipes tears.  
''God, Harry! I don't leave you!''He pulled on the boxers and dropped the dirty sheets from the bed. "Open the door, babe," he said, grabbing the handle and meeting the locked door.  
''Leave me alone!'' The boy's voice was weeping, and Louis spat in his face for the sentence he uttered.  
"Harry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Open the door, and I'll explain everything to you''  
''No. It's oo late. Give me a break. Go back to Manchester, I don't want you here.''  
"Are you sure, Harry?"  
''Go''  
Louis didn't know what to do. On the one hand, the pride forced him to turn around and leave, but his heart wanted to fight. He screwed it up, he must fix it.  
"Fuck, Harry, I won't leave here, and you know it well. Open those damn doors and give me chance to explain everything''  
\- Go away, Louis. I'm not going to talk to you.  
"Do not act like a prince, Harry. We both know that you aren't like that''  
This expression affected Styles, who finally opened the door, saying:  
''Yeah, what? What do you want to say?''  
"I shouldn't say that, I know, but I've been watching a documentary about royal courts some time ago. Come, we'll sit down and tell you.''  
Sitting on the bed, Lou explained. He talked about a program that presented the next generations of royalty not only in England. Harry's eyes became damp, as he remembered his father's words, and Louis' words were just like the current king.  
''Why are you crying?" He finally heard.  
''Because you speak like my father. That's why yesterday I came back so early.''  
''For what?''  
''Because of our relationship. We've been arguing lately, because they think it'll all pass me by; I will find a girlfriend and we will rule in country''  
''Oh...''  
Louis's lips were ironic: "It won't be like that?" but he didn't want to know the answer. All he wanted was to hug and forget about the awkward subject.  
Holidays passed in pleasant atmosphere, filled with plenty of sun, water, alcohol and sex. Men decided to extend their stay in Ibiza for two weeks or best for life. Unfortunately, the nasty phone broke down the idyll and made Harry's heart stop for a moment. His mother told him that his father was again hospitalized with heart problems.  
''But what about him, Mom?'' He asked scared, throwing his clothes into his suitcase.  
''He's in the hospital, they're doing research.''  
''And what happened?''  
''Preparations for the ball and some unfavorable articles made his heart again overloaded. And I told him so many times to save himself.''  
''We will be soon, Mom. I just packed our clothes''  
From the airport they immediately went to the hospital, and Harry was frightened to the hospital. He immediately noticed his mother, waiting in the corridor.  
''What about him, Mom?'' He asked after greeting.  
''Another time they are doing a heart test. They excluded the infarction, but it was close. At least the doctor said it.''  
''Alright, Harry?'' asked Louis, who joined them. The boy bought the water that Styles had asked in front of the hospital and now gave the bottle to him.  
"My father had a precancerous condition or something.''  
''But he is already better?''  
''I think so.''  
They waited impatiently for the results of the test and the doctor who was supposed to give them the results. Finally the man left the room and looked at the gathered. He began to talk about everything using medical language, and Harry asked for clarification. It turned out that the situation is under control, but if the head of the family won't rest, the country will lose the ruler. The senior was transported to a home where the best doctors were waiting for him. Hazz had a guilty conscience that he parted with his parents after the quarrel and couldn't imagine what would happen if his father died  
''Can we talk, Harry?'' asked the older man, lying in the bedroom. He asked everyone to leave but his son. ''I would like to apologize for that argument.''  
''Let's forget about it, Dad. It's my fault. I shouldn't make you nervous. And I know I should have grown up.''  
''You're young, Harry. You have time for fun and relationships.''  
"Don't talk about it, Dad," he cut off the topic quickly. "You have to rest, and we're going to have a ball with Mom."  
"You'll be a great king," he said as Harry headed for the exit. The boy smiled, not saying anything else.  
''Where's Louis?'' he asked the housekeeper, who was wiping the dust in the lobby.  
"He went to your room, Mr. Styles.''  
''Thank you.''  
Harry went upstairs and found Louis lying on the bed and browsing the book Styles had read while he was still at home. He lay down next to the brunette and hugged his torso to get away from all the bad stuff.  
"How's your father?"  
''Probably good.''  
''I'll be going.''  
''Where?''  
''To Manchester, Harry.''  
''Stay here a few days, help us at the ball. I don't want to be alone here, Lou.''  
''You can do it, babe. I have a visit with a doctor and...''  
''Visit with doctor? There's no way you're going alone! I'll take a shower and go with you.''  
''Calm down, baby. It's a routine test, you're more needed here.''  
Tomlinson wasn't convinced to stay in London. He wanted silence and he was waiting for a workout in the gym because he couldn't get out of the mold, which started getting worse by resting after the accident. In the evening they talked to Skype because it was more intimate than talking on the phone. They both felt longing and couldn't wait to meet.

 

♛

 

''Invitations already sent, Mom," Harry said, sitting in his father's office. "I also ordered flowers, but I left the decorations for you. Can you look at it?'' He handed her a file of documents, including the script of the ceremony.  
"I'm proud of you, Harry.''  
"There's no reason to pride, Mom. Look at it and tell me if it is ok''  
There was a week to the ball, and tomorrow the rest of the guests were to receive invitations, the last of which was sent. Today, Harry had suit suits and Louis had to come along, who also had to try on his suit. Rumor in the hall made him and his mother break away from work.  
"Hi, family," they heard Gemma's voice, which was glad to greet her brother and mother. After a while she hugged her father, who also joined them. The man bravely spent his days in bed, but couldn't refrain from watching the preparations for the ball.  
During dinner, the girl talked about her studies in the US and her boyfriend, who she had been with for three years. Her beloved was supposed to arrive tomorrow due to important matters in the US. Harry was jealous of her parents' love for her chosen one, because they didn't like Louis so much. Styles surprised when mother greeted Tomlinson with a smile upon arrival. Hazz was still clinging to the boy he had so longed for, and announced that Lou was up for the night  
''What do you think?'' He asked as he stood in front of a large mirror in a costume made for him. The black jacket with embroidered gold thread pointed to the social position, and the color indicated the family he was from.  
"You're a beautiful princess," Louis laughed, and the women responsible for sewing the costumes tried to muffle laughter.  
''Louis!''  
''Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. And how about me?''  
''Sexy, everybody will see you're mine.'' He hugged the boy dressed in a black, classic suit.  
''Get over, we're not alone.''  
Harry couldn't wait for the ball he was afraid of. Before he realized, all the days that separated him from needles to dress for the evening. Now he was standing in the bedroom with Louis, and in half an hour he was downstairs greeting guests with his parents.  
"What if I lose consciousness?" "He asked, looking pleadingly at Lou, who was sitting in his chair.  
''If you feel weak, take deep breaths and come quickly to me. I will gladly make you first mouth-mouth help.'' He smiled.  
''Very funny, Louis.''  
''Oh, someone is in the role.''  
''Don't laugh, because I'll order you to pee.''  
The boy laughed, standing up and approaching the glass display case.  
''Can I?''  
''Here you are.''  
He carefully took out the prince's crown and looked at her. His heart pounded like a hammer as he put it on Harry's head, bent in front of him.  
"Harry Edward Styles, I'll nominate you for my king's heart," Tomlinson said gravely.  
"I accept it, Louis William Tomlinson.  
''There is no retreat.''  
''I don't even want to be.''  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
''Are you ready?''  
"And if I say no, we're going to stay here and watch Disney?"  
''Which princess you want to be today? Jasmine?''  
''Louis!''  
''Oh, okay, I'm sorry”  
They kissed and Lou wished him good luck. From a distance he watched Harry and his family greet the most important guests. Louis rode aimlessly, waiting for everything to start. At the right moment he was about to approach Styles and stand next to Harry when his father would have his speech. Tomlinson felt nervous, looking at the gathered and praying to be able to deal with other things. Meanwhile, he felt Hazza's hand, gently knitting his fingers with it. He looked at the boy and smiled, seeing his smile. In a crown and a dignified costume he didn't resemble his ever-laughing boyfriend.  
''How are you?'' Harry asked as the atmosphere finally relaxed and the dance ball opening was about to open. Already some events before, the boy's father resigned from persuading him to dance first with the girl.  
''If I mistake the steps, then correct me, okay?''  
''You won't do mistake, you dance very well.''  
Louis took a deep breath and looked into the green eyes of his beloved. He felt Harry run in the dance, and all the stresses flew out somewhere. For the rest of the ball, they both saved themselves with alcohol and their presence. Each of them danced with a few girls who were drooling at their sight and still lived in the hope that they would occupy the throne next to Harry. Several reporters with special passes hunted for the intimate moments of young successors to the throne. People were delighted with the Gemma peach dress, which fitted perfectly to the diamond royal diadem.  
"Let's go, Louis," Harry said at around ten when the company paid no attention to them.  
''What do you want?''  
''Trust me, it will be fun.''  
Quick kisses mingled in the room with clothes dropping, which Louis didn't expect. Well, he couldn't wait until they had a free moment, but he did not expect them to run away from the ball.  
"I want to fuck you in the crown," Tomlinson said as Harry took off the crown. "Be my princess.''  
Styles smiled, putting a crown on his beloved head and kneeling in front of him, pretending to be subjected. Louis quickly became entertained and became dominant. But in bed, Harry was supposed to be a princess who was moaning again. There were a lot of people downstairs, and on the floor a couple of gays were having sex. But now it didn't matter to them. They were completely alone with their orgasms and groans that filled the room. Kisses and giggle accompanied them all the way through.  
"Should we go down?" "Louis asked.  
''Nah, everybody's gone.''  
''How do you know?''  
''I think so. Stay here with me. Forever''  
''Can our eternity begin on Tuesday because I have a training on Monday?" He asked quite earnestly, and Harry burst forth again with this unrestrained laughter, completely unlike the serious prince he had been in for hours. ''In this edition I love you the most''

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, again! I'm here with my second one shot and omg, I am so excited! English isn't my first language so sorry for all stupid mistakes I did in this work. 
> 
> Plz comment because I want to know what do you think.
> 
> And one simply question: Do you want second part? Because I didn't want it to be more than 10k words so I add part with 7k and there's second part. What do you think?


End file.
